The Akatsuki's New Member
by Shi Sendo
Summary: Once upon a time i fell in love with" "so you don't care for me anymore" "I never said i stopped..." she said to him her eyes large and full of emotion. Itachi X OC (this story has been re-edited and does have some language and slight sexual references.)
1. Default Chapter

Chapter 1: Joining.

This story is not completely AU and might (and probably will) contain some of the manga spoilers. I do not own Naruto or its Original characters. So please don't sue me I'm poor. Enjoy this story! Also, I'm sorry about posting the original copy that was really Mary Sue, sorry. I was in a hurry and posted the wrong one…gomen and I don't mind you, the critic or anyone else, I want to know what you guys think. Thank you.

A girl with long black hair in a single braid that reaches her just below her but and lapis blue eyes that look warm and inviting, looks around the white forest, wondering where that man with the plant on his head went.

Girl's PVO

'Dammit! I'm suppose to be a dam good special Anbu for crying out loud.' I think to myself as I look for the man. That's when I stopped dead in my tracks, 'that's right, I'm a deserter. I left the Leaf.' I barely miss the sword that was about to take my head off. I duck and quickly reappear behind the tall man who smelt and looked like fish. I already had my long kitana at his neck, however I could sense someone else was around and kept my eyes and senses open, not wanting to get killed when I have barely began.

"What the hell are you doing sneaking up on a harmless seventeen year old girl" I ask.

"Harmless my ass, how the hell did you doge my attack" he asks as he moves the blade around to swing at me. I countered his move with a small sword and pushed the man's blade back.

"If you can calculate how heavy your sword is, how fast you could probably move and the way it slices it is very simple. Watch" I said and vanished in a whirl of sakura petals. I reappeared on top of his blade and runs at him. He tries to either throw me off balance or just plain throw me off the blade by swinging it, but I stay on, having used my chakra to keep me on the long bland that would hurt real bad if I let it touch me. I run at him but somebody stop me from getting closer. The person almost slashed me in the gut by the kunai, but I was faster and did a back flip onto the end of the blade. I looked at my would be attacker, but couldn't see their face. They had a round hat with white cloth hanging down and a little bell. He wore a black cloak just like Kisame did and was about 5'9.

Normal PVO.

"You're fast." She said, she was prepared for the next attack, but it did not come.

"What do you want" the one with the hat asked. The girl looked at him as though he was crazy.

"Are you okay? Aren't you going to attack me" she asks.

"Do you want me to attack you" the man asks.

"No, but I just thought it was, oh dam it all to hell. I came looking for the man who belongs to the Akatsuki; I was told if I met with him I would be able to join." She said getting pisst off and annoyed. The two looked at her as though she were crazy.

"You want to join the Akatsuki, but why" Kisame asked.

"Because I no longer wish to be under the fifth Hokage's rule. I agree she is strong and has a wide knowledge of medicine, but she does not know much about ruling a village. I want to be with strong people, not weak." She says.

"You know, you two are kinda getting heavy, so get the fuck off" Kisame yelled, the two jumped off. The girl went onto a tree limb and the man went next to Kisame.

"Do I know you" The man next to Kisame asks.

"I don't think so, not unless you were once apart of Konoha and are 17 or 16 years old. My name is Sukita, Sukita Okima. And you two are" she asks, her longer blade was in her sheath and her smaller sword was in her hand. She threw her hair over her shoulder and tried to examine the two men before her. The shorter man took his hat off and pulled his collar open to reveal his face. The girl did not move, mentally though she was freaking out.

Sukita's PVO

'It's him! I can't believe its Itachi, after five years, my old partner.' I thought, I began getting into a stance unique to my mother's family. Itachi noticed my movements and warily smiled. 'Just like him, the bastard to know my moves, but fuck it' I thought.

"Suki, you really should try another stance, since I know how to defeat this stance." He said as he got in front of me in a blink of an eye. He grabbed my wrist with his hand, but I put my blade to his throat.

'Fuck he's fast, it's only been five years but he's twice as fast as before. Kuso, dam him!' I thought as he held me, however I appeared calm outwardly inside…well you know what I'm thinking.

Normal PVO

"Don't touch me; I don't know who you are." She said, she was shaking just slightly, still trying not to appear weak.

"Don't lie Sukita, you were never good at it." he said, his had to bend his head down so he could look her in the eye. She stood at 5'5 and was slim, but that was her advantage.

"Itachi-san, do you know this little girl" Kisame asks.

"I'm not a child; I'm 17 years old thank you very much. Do I have the body of a child for that matter" she asks. The two men give her a quick look over.

"No, you look like someone I might take to bed." Kisame said, both males looking her over in more detail. She was slim, but not child thin, she had a medium bust, a little thick in the thighs, but nice legs. Her face was free from acne and was pleasing to the eye. She wore a mesh top that had a solid strip of cloth around the bust line, a mini skirt that went to her mid thigh, a kunai holder on each thigh, and the traditional sandals. She had a black haori with a circle on the back and around her neck was a black chocker with a small pendent on it.

"I'll kill you first." She said, she made like she was about to punch Itachi in the jaw, but tripped him and then sent him a kick in the ribs. He flew back and hit into Kisame. She then did some seals and the needles from a hidden bracelet came and surrounded her in a 360 degree circle, leaving her completely protected, and the points of the needles facing outward.

"She's feisty; I really want to know how you'll be in bed." Kisame said as he stepped closer, but Itachi put an arm out to stop him.

Itachi's PVO

"You'll be killed if you get any closer. She may not look like it, but she is very dangerous to your health. Is that not right" I called. Sukita gave the briefest of nods, not letting her guard down.

'It's been a long time since I have seen her, she has grown stronger, but not strong enough. She still has some growing to do.' Itachi thought as he looked at her.

"You are also dangerous to one's health Itachi, and to one's mind." She said.

Normal PVO

"Enough of this, come down here girl and we will leave." A man said. The three turned and saw a tall man with several minions behind him.

"It has been a long time, uncle." She said as the needles went back into the bracelet and she jumped next to her uncle. She looked up at him; he stood at almost seven feet tall. He had neatly groomed black hair in a long braid; the same blue eyes looked at her and his muscular form looked threating.

"Sukita, what are you doing here? Are you not a special Anbu captain" he asked. His eyes studied her movements.

"No, not anymore. I grew tired of my former sensei's ways of ruling. She maybe a strong woman in the medical field, but as a ruler she is weak. I left home and deiced to follow you, uncle." She said, he could tell she was not lying.

"Why now? Why not when I left ten years ago"

"Because uncle, I was a child and did not know what the world could be like."

"Why not when Itachi left" The older man asked, looking at his younger niece intently.

"Because I had to care for Haiyuku." She replied to him, letting her eyes seem down cast.

"I can tell when you lie my niece, for you are like your mother in every aspect, I can tell you speak of the truth." He said. He looked around at the others, they were staring at Sukita.

"Have you never seen a woman before" She asked, her temper flaring.

"Men, go ahead. I must speak with my niece." The man said, the men left them.

"Sukita is there another reason to why you are leaving" he asked.

"I wish I could lie and say no, but the truth is, I must leave or else get married within the next year. I do not wish to be married." She said.

"If you join us, then you will not be treated special, you will be treated as one of us. There is only one other female member in this group and you know who she is." He said with a sigh.

"I do" she asked.

"Yes, your sister, Anzuka. She is a member of this group. You will stay with her. Also you will be paired with two senior members of this group and follow under their command. Is that understood" he asked

"Yes uncle, I will do as told. I will be a faithful member." She said bowing her upper body to him.

"Then sign this in your blood." He said handing her a scroll. She read it and signed her name in blood. "Now that this is settled, let us go." He said.

Sukita followed her uncle and the group to the main hide out of the Akatsuki. Their hide out was deep in the mountains, hidden by trees and other land formations. Near by was a hot spring that was secretly owned by the Akatsuki and a restaurant near it. They were able to make a very heavy sum of money from each place, the funding for their group. Sukita was shown to a small two story house near the Hot springs and had the perfect view of the valley. It was the home of her sister, nineteen year old Anzuka and was now her home.

Story was taken off because I gave too low of a rating I hope I can keep it up still… But I'll slowly be reposting and editing this a bit more. Thank you Theteenwitch.


	2. Old Friends New Enemies

anyway this story deals with Itachi and a girl from his past. she comes to become apart of the Akatsuki. that's all I'm givin out so, please review and read! please review, I'll give u candy!

Chapter 2: Old friends, new enemies.

Normal PVO

As Sukita walked up to her sister's house. The door opened up and she saw her nineteen year old sister. Anzuka, usually called Anzu, had long black hair to her knees, green eyes that were a deep forest green and she was the same height as Sukita. She was the same build as her sister and they looked alike except for their eyes.

"Suki!" Anzu cried as she ran and hugged her sister.

"Anzu!" Suki cried and hugged her sister tightly.

"It's been so long, oh sister you're safe and sound." Anzu said smothering her sister in a hug and little kisses. The others started to laugh.

"Sister cut it out; you're making me look weak." Sukita said to her sister, she stopped and looked at her sister.

"You are so beautiful and you look so strong. Oh I've missed my little baby sister." Anzu said. Sukita picked up her bag and looked over her shoulder before following her sister. She spied Itachi looking at her and turned her head, she was blushing a little and her sister noticed.

Once inside her new room, which had three large windows, one with a large window seat and pillows. The bedroom had a queen size, four poster bed, a small table and desk, a TV, lamp, a dresser and a closet. The room was in red and black. Sukita instantly loved it and gave her sister a hug.

"It's wonderful, just what I would want. You always know who I am, I love you sister. I missed you so much." Sukita said and her sister rubbed her back gently.

"I know sister, it's been six years, but we are now back together again." Anzu said. "Now tell me why you were blushing while Itachi looked at you?"

"What do you mean, I didn't blush." Sukita said looking away.

"Liar, I can always tell when you lie. Now tell me." Anzu said. They unpacked Sukita's clothes and talked. After a while they ate their dinner and went to bed. Well, Anzu did. Sukita drew a bath and waited for the tub to fill; she slipped in and took an hour long bath. Afterwards, she put on a tank top, black boxers and had a shawl around her bare shoulders. Sukita sat in her new love seat and began reading a book. She felt someone watching her and looked around. In a tree she saw something move and opened her window to the cold air.

She sat on the ledge and looked around.

"Whoever you are, I know you're watching me. So come out." She said. And instantly Itachi appeared above her, hanging upside down of the ledge of the roof. He wore a black fishnet shirt, a pair of Jounin pants, and sandals. It was all black and his hair was in a low pony tail with his bangs hanging down.

"What do you want Itachi?" she asked.

"I came to deliver a message from your uncle, you will be in my group from now on." He said, looking away from her.

"Really? Well thank you for the information." She said and pulled her shawl around her. "Would you like to come in? It's pretty cold outside and I don't think you would like to freeze to death." She said moving over so he could come in. he thought about it and came in. he stood by the desk and she closed the window, keeping the warm air in the room. She looked at her old teammate and partner. He looked back at her; both continued to stare at each others eyes until Itachi broke contact first.

"That's a first." She said.

"What is?"

"That I win the staring contest and you don't blame it on something." She said.

"I am no longer a child, neither are you so you shouldn't play childish games." He said, he looked at her.

"I'm glad you acknowledge me as a woman and not a child. How has life treated you these past years?" she asked.

"Livable. What about you? I heard of your glory as one of the most promising Konochi of Konoha. You were a special Anbu captain, bringing Konoha pride and clients. Why do you switch sides all of a sudden?" he asked, looking at the picture frame on the desk. It was of her, Itachi, Keio their older teammate and their old sensei, Obito. "What of Keio? What does he do now? Did you two ever get engaged?" he asked with the smallest hints of jealousy.

"Keio has married to another woman; they expect a child in the spring. I was the best woman at his wedding, since I really didn't know the bride too well. I left Konoha because I wanted to be stronger, you should know that about me." she said. She walked over to him and looked up at him. "Are you engaged to anyone? Will you be expecting a child soon?" she asked.

"No, there is no one I want in this life. No woman I have met is not annoying."

"So you prefer men?" she asked as a joke, he shot her an evil glare. "I was just joking. So you saying I'm annoying?" she asked, poking him in the side.

"I never said annoying. You are stubborn, never willing to back out even if you're seriously hurt, you fight till you can no longer fight and you can hide your emotions better than anyone I've known. You are in a sense a version of me, but yet you still have something I don't." he said looking down at the girl.

"What is that, breasts?" she asked.

"Sukita, no, you have a heart that has not yet tasted the taste of loneliness. You still have someone who loves you and will support you." He said seriously.

"You have me, Itachi; I am still your friend."

"You're just saying that."

"No, I wouldn't lie to you; you are my friend, ever since we were kids and could barely walk. We have known each other since we were playing in sandboxes and trying to steal a cookie out of a jar and not get caught." She said.

"How touching I think I'm gonna puke now." A man said. Sukita whirled around and saw a tall and handsome man leaning against her bed post. Itachi knew who he was and did not really care.

"Who the fuck are you and why are you in my room and in my sister's house?" she asked getting angry. The man got up and would hit her in the face had Itachi not stepped in front of her and grabbed the guy's wrist. He twisted around and had the guy's elbow bent at an irregular angel, ready to break if he put a little more pressure on it.

"What are you doing here Akune? Why are you in my subordinate's room?" he asked, his voice going icy.

"What am I doing? What are _you_ doing in here with this woman? Don't tell me she's caught your eye and is going to be your new toy." The man called Akune said.

"What I am doing in here is none of your business, what is my business is what you're doing in here." Itachi said.

"I came to welcome the new girl and invite her to my group and bed. She is a fine piece of tail." He said. And before Itachi could do anything, Sukita kicked the man threw the open window and into the tree. Itachi could taste the anger on his tongue.

"What is everyone's problem and why do they want to fuck me?" she asks pisst off.

"Most of the men here hardly ever have sex and you were and are dressed rather..." he didn't finish as mental images came to mind, he shook his head to rid the thoughts.

"I admit I wear very revealing clothes, but they cover everything." She said as she locked the window and drew the curtains shut. She put a talisman on each window and went over to Itachi.

"Suki, you wear clothes that leave little to a man's mind." He said not looking at her.

"What do you get images too?" she asked, tightening the shawl.

"..."

"Itachi..." she said, her voice hinting at painful things.

"I am a man you know; even if I don't want to marry a woman doesn't mean I don't notice them." He said.

"So you sleep with other women?"

"No, I never said that. All I said was I notice them. Why would you care anyway?" he asked. They were now facing each other and to anybody passing they would look like they would either kiss or kill each other.

"I don't care, I was just asking." She shouted.

"Well then why did you ask?" he shouted back.

"Knock it off both of you." Anzu said. The two looked at her. "You're acting like a married couple. Say good bye Itachi, you can come and court my sister later, Sister say good bye to your suitor and go to bed." Anzu said, she laughed at the faces the two made.

"I'm not here to court her!"

"He's not my suitor!"

"Whatever, say your goodbyes." Anzu said and went back to bed. Sukita looked at Itachi and walked him to the front door.

"Good night Itachi, I hope you have pleasant dreams." She said and was about to shut the door, but Itachi's hand caught it. He looked her in the eyes for a minute.

"Good night Suki-chan, have sweet dreams." He said and left. Sukita was speechless for a second then went back up stairs. Itachi headed back to his and Kisame's home, along the way Akune stopped him.

"What do you want?" Itachi asked.

"Are you going to try and bed the new girl?" he asked.

"No, but she is under my protection since she is under me." he said.

"So you are sleeping with her." in an instant Akune was up against a tree, a kunai at his throat.

"She is my subordinate and old friend, if you or anybody else tries to hurt or rape her, I'll kill you. Understand?" Itachi asked. The man shook his head yes.

"Good, if I ever see you in her room again, I'll kill you very slowly." Itachi said and went home. But he did not go to sleep once he was in his room and naked in bed. He couldn't stop thinking about Sukita. 'Dam her.' he thought.

Sukita tossed and turned, Itachi was invading her dreams and not in a bad way either. She smiled in her sleep and for the life of him, Itachi couldn't figure out why he felt so warm. He closed his eyes and dreamt of Sukita.

that's chap 2 please review and i'll try to be updating my other stories too...


	3. A Little Spar Never Hurts

Thanks 4 the reviews! i hope u like the story, don't own Naruto...dam.

Chapter 3: A Little Spar never hurts.

Three months later.

Sukita got up early that morning, her sister still slept as did most of the small village of terrorists. She got dressed in her usual outfit and grabbed some left over rice balls and went to go train. She had her needles, two kitanas and several smaller weapons. She headed out quietly and headed to the woods. She did not expect to see anyone out this early, but it did not surprise her to see Itachi training. She spied him a few yards away and hid behind a tree, hoping he didn't notice her.

"Good morning Suki, are you just going to stand there or are you going to train with me?" he called facing her. She cursed under her breath and faced him, only now she realized he was shirtless and his body glistened with sweat.

"How long have you been here?" she asked taking off her Haori and setting it next to Itachi's things. She quickly braided her hair and tied it off with a tie. He watched her as she did this, noticing how graceful her moves were.

"I've been here for about an hour. Why aren't you in bed asleep?" he asked picking up his weapons.

"I get up early every morning to train; if I don't then I won't be as aware in the morning. Besides, I can train as hard as I want and not have to worry about hurting anyone." She said and did a few stretches. Itachi watched her yet again, but for a different reason. She stood up and faced him.

"So do you want to spar?" he asked.

"Sure, kitanas only or all out spar?" she asked.

"I'll go easy on you, since you are weaker." He said and did not see her fist connect with his jaw. He flew back a few feet, landing on his ass. She was straddling his hips and had her swords' sharpen blade placed against his throat.

"I may be a woman, but I am not weaker." She said.

"Are you sure about that?" he asked as he disappeared from under her and a blade of a kunai was at her neck. She smiled; one of the moves he did so often was this when they sparred. She switched places with a log and had two kunais pointed at him and a dozen of her medical needles pointed at him. Itachi switched with a log and appeared behind Sukita. She spun around and continued to fight him.

One hour later...

"Are you still sure about yourself?" she asked and moved back as he swung around to catch her. She ducked and tried to trip him, but he jumped up and was behind her. Sukita quickly turned so her back was not to him and sent the needles at him. But he used a shield of chakra to block them and made them useless. He had his kitana pointed at her neck and she looked up at him, not wanting to admit defeat yet.

"Ask yourself the same question." He replied. Both were breathing slightly irregular about now.

"I know I'm not the best, but I also know how good I am. The question is do you know your own limit?" she asked. He stared at her for a minute and then he moved the sword's point away from her throat. Itachi offered her his hand and helped her up. They packed their things up and headed back to the smaller village. Itachi had put on a shirt before they left, at Sukita's threat.

"So you ready to go home? I think breakfast should be ready." She asked Itachi.

"Why would I want to go back to Kisame's fish and egg breakfast?" he asked. Sukita laughed at him, a shine in her eyes that was not there a while ago.

"No, to my sister's house. She'll have more than enough food for us. Besides if you're eating fish and eggs all the time, you need some real food. Come on and I will not except no for an answer." She said and pulled his hand after.

"I can't today, but I will have a rain check." He said when they were on the edge of town.

"Alright, but remember since you're a man I'm holding you to your promise. See you later." She said and left. She ran to her sister's home. When Sukita arrived, Anzu looked at her and shook her head.

"Go clean up, and then you can eat." She said.

"When did you turn into a mom?" Sukita asked as her sister wacked her with a towel.

"March. I'm older, so listen to me." she said and she went to clean up and then came back down stairs. Anzu put two plates on the table. It was sausage, eggs, and toast.

"So why are you all sweaty and dirty?" Anzu asked.

"I was training." She replied.

"With who my dear sister?"

"Itachi, could you pass the jam." She said.

"What did you two do?"

"Just trained, like usual. Nothing more, nothing less, and don't get any idea, we're just partners." Sukita said before her sister uttered a word.

"What? I'm not suggesting that you and him did something am I?" Anzu asked, Sukita gave her a look that said ask and see what happens. They finished eating and went to the hot spring by the main village. Around four Sukita was summoned to her uncle.

thanks 4 the reviews, please leave more!


	4. Mission

Chapter four: Assignment?

Normal PVO

Sukita arrived on time; standing by her uncle was Itachi and Kisame. She walked up to them and waited. She had to put on the heavy black cloak and had on the Akatsuki uniform. She had her hair in a pony tail and tired to stand straighter, hoping not to look like a shrimp in a room full of trees. Oh there had been other members to join in the last six months she had been with the group that were her height or a little shorter or taller, but right now, she was the only short person in the room.

"You three will be going to a small town near the Leaf, there you'll be picking up a certain 'package' and then bringing the 'package' back. Sukita, I'll give you the specific instructions to where it'll be. You know what the 'package looks like. You two should go pack, you'll be leaving as soon as I finish with Sukita." Sukita's uncle said. The two males left to pack and Sukita turned to her uncle.

"What is this package?" Sukita asked, hoping it not to be something dear.

"Why, I want you to bring your sister home, here. Your father is abusing Haiyuku; in fact she was thrown out of the house when you left. Bring her back here." her uncle said.

"Of course uncle." Sukita said and went home. As she packed, she filled her sister in and told her she should have a room in dark purple with an area for a small wolf pup.

"I gave her a wolf for her sixth birthday last year. The wolf's name is Yuki and she's white as snow with two black lines on her back. I got her from the Inuzuka family." Suki said as she packed the last in her small traveling bag. She put on her black cloak with the red designs on it and grabbed the hat.

"This is warm."

"I know sis, it's your winter coat, while I have a lighter one for summer for you. Haiyuku is seven now is she not?"

"Yes, she'll be eight in two weeks. I hope she's safe when I find her." Sukita said.

"I know how you feel sister, I remember that when I left, mother died a few weeks later, leaving you to care for Haiyuku and working as an anbu. Don't worry, once you bring her here, she'll play with the village children and become a strong woman, maybe a ninja one day." Anzu said, trying to cheer her sister up.

"She was my responsibility; I shouldn't have let her down. Good bye sister, see you when I come back with Haiyuku." Suki said and she left with Itachi and Kisame.

As they walked, both males kept smelling something fruity and like lilies. After a half hour of their sniffing about, Sukita's nerve snapped.

"What the hell is wrong?" she yelled at them, looking like she might kill.

"Something smells like a variety of fruit and lilies." Kisame said. Sukita shook her head in disbelief.

"Why do you find it so strange?" she asked.

"Normally it usually smells like fish and cologne around us." Itachi replied.

"You're...joking...right?" she asked, stunned. They looked at her under their large hats.

"No we're not." They replied.

"We're gonna need to talk about your bathing habits." She said and walked a little ahead of them.

"What do you mean our bathing habits?" Kisame asked getting annoyed with the teenage girl. Itachi had a feeling this was going to be a long journey.

"For one, you're bathing everyday. No way in hell am I gonna be surrounded by the smell of fish." She began.

Expect an update soon.


End file.
